Friendship
by FallenLuminary
Summary: He ticked her off again, leaving her no option but to leave. She didn't expect his idiotic tendencies to land her the best friend she's always hoped for... Thus the story begins at the end of a term.


I don't own Harry Potter or Sailor Moon. Other, successful people do.

Note: I know this is probably terribly cliched and retarded. You don't have to go easy on me. Review the hell out of this and tell me how it could be better.

* * *

"As local mythology tells, many, many moons ago, before events and history were recorded in ways other than spoken stories and limericks, a great force ruled this galaxy. That force was the Lunerian race, the moon elves. They were not unlike house elves in that they could do wandless magic, but their beauty far surpassed that of the veela.

"Under their great monarch, the ever beautiful but cold Queen Selenity, their race prospered. However, this story is not about the thriving race.

"Queen Selenity had a daughter that not only surpassed the Queen in power, but also surpassed her in beauty. Princess Serenity was the light of the moon. She was young, childish, and full of life; this made the whole Lunerian kingdom fall in love with her.

"On night, a mortal man watched the sky from the earth. He watched the stars and the planets, but the moon captivated him. The beauty and elegant grace of that silver orb pulled him in. For months he would wonder back to that spot where he first discovered the moon's deft appeal.

"The gods pitied the man who fell in love with the moon. They decided to help the moon struck fool; they would bring the light in the moon to him. The next night when he was watching the moon , right when it was leaving and the sun was coming, they would send Serenity to him.

"And so the two young lovers met. For three moon cycles, Serenity would come and spend the day with the mortal. They both fell madly and deeply in love.

"One day, Queen Serenity went to find her daughter and announce her betrothal you the Prince of the Sun. Alas, she could not find her daughter. She waited in her chambers for hours. When it was almost time for the moon to come back into the light sky, Serenity magically appeared in front of her mother.

"Serenity had no choice to confess where she was and what she had been doing. Enraged by her daughter's travels and love affair with a lowly mortal earthling. Selenity threw her daughter into the most magically guarded tower in the palace. She was to remain there until her wedding to the Sun Prince.

"The young man appeared in their meeting place. Serenity never showed up. He wasted away waiting for his love to show up.

"When Serenity felt her mortal soul mate fade from existence, she suffered from the only thing fatal to the Lunerian. She died from a broken heart."

As the last word was spoken, a bell rang, signalizing the end of class.

Professor Binns, the History of Magic teacher, called out over the class, "I hope you enjoyed that short story, and I hope you have an extremely happy holiday. I'll see you again in September."

With that, the sixth year class hurriedly filed out of the doors of the class. It was their last class of the last term of their sixth year. Freedom was in reach; all they had to do was survive the feast and the train ride home.

To say that Lily was mad would have been the understatement of the year. She was completely and positively livid. The glare fixated on her face only spoke of one thing - death.

To say that the person that the death glare was fixated at was terrified would be an out right lie. To put it bluntly, he was to thick to really notice that the object of his relentless affections was mentally dancing at the thought of Mr. James Potter laying dead on the floor of the train, his head bludgeoned in by a black pump.

"POTTER, there is no way in hell that I'd go out with you. Can't you go one day without asking me out? My answer has always been and will always be no!"

With that, young Lily Evans stormed out of that particular train compartment, effectively mauling down Hogwart's resident sixth year heart throb, Sirius Black, as he was just opinion the door.

"God Prongs, what did you do this time?"

With that James groaned and set his head in his hands.

She didn't know what she was thinking.

Why did she go and sit with them anyway?

'... because I'm too much of a know it all and I have no friends.'

That may have been a bit over dramatic, but it sadly wasn't totally untrue. Lily had more important things to do than fraternize with people. She had to keep her grades up. It was, or at least it the only thing that she though she had going for her... Her light skin, brilliant red hair, gorgeous green eyes, and lovely personality were completely forgotten to her... Anyways, the girls her age, for the most part, were too flighty to have a meaningful conversation with. And Lily had friends. She just didn't have close friends. She had half friends that she would study with, or walk around with. At school, she just didn't have close friends.

By the time that all those thoughts had entered and left her head, she had found an almost empty compartment; there was only one person in there.

She slid the door open, and the inhabitant looked up at her.

It was only 'weird girl'. She didn't even know her real name. All that she remembered about 'weird girl' was that she was in Griffindor, in sixth year (like herself), and totally and completely antisocial. Sure Lily had no real friends at Hogwarts, but she still talked to people. It wasn't her fault that most didn't like what she had to say!

Timidly, Lily spoke, "Do you mind if I sit here? All the other compartments are full."

The girl in the compartment looked up from her book. Her startling blue eyes, shielded by bangs that covered the top half of her face, locked on to those gorgeous green eyes.

A voice that could only be described as cool, collected, and strong quietly answered back, "I don't mind."

As Lily sat across from her, both of their fates were sealed.

It was the beginning of one of the greatest most intriguing friendships that Hogwarts had ever seen.

* * *

Okay, I started another fic. I really wanted to finish My Stepfather, but I'm sort of stuck on it. Would anyone want to co-author it or something?

I am also looking for an editor. You can instant messange me on xwhensummerendsx on aol or leave me contact info in a review. An editor would be very much appreciated.

And once again, I apologize for the quality and over all familiarness of this story beginning. I'm sorry it's cliched... :- /And I hate the title...


End file.
